List of Anything Can Happen finalists (Season 3)
The third season of Anything Can Happen took place from 19 December 2018 to 14 January 2019 and was won by Scarlett Lee with contestant TommyD. Finalists Addison Agen Addison Agen, (Aged 17) from Fort Wayne, Indiana in the US competed with Jameslu. She survived the sing off in Show 5 part 1, part 2 and 7 against Chloe Kohanski, Jennifer Hudson and Kyla Jade and made it to the Final finishing in Third Place. Chloe Kohanski Chloe Kohanski, (aged 24) from Nashville, Tennessee competed with Jameslu. She made it to Show 5 part 1 eliminated in the sing off against Addison Agen finishing 7th in the competition. Christina Aguilera Christina Aguilera, (aged 38) from New York City in the US competed with moviedude. She made it to Show 2 eliminated in the sing off against Little Mix finishing 10th in the competition. Gigi Radics Gigi Radics, (aged 22) from Endrefalva in Hungary competed with Pencepence. She made it to Show 1 eliminated in the sing off against Kyla Jade finishing 12th in the competition. Imagine Dragons Imagine Dragons, (group) from Las Vegas, Nervada in the US competed with DrG2. They made it to Show 1 eliminated in the sing off against Kyla Jade finishing 11th in the competition. Jennifer Hudson Jennifer Hudson, (aged 37) from Chicago, Illinois in the US competed with moviedude. She made it to Show 5 part 2 eliminated in the sing off against Addison Agen finishing 6th in the competition. Kyla Jade Kyla Jade, (aged 33) from Topeka, Kansas in the US competed with Rubes. She survived the sing off in Show 1 and 3 part 1 and part 2 against both Gigi Radics and Imagine Dragon, Sigrid and Little Mix and made it to the Semi-Final eliminated in the sing off against Addison Agen finishing 4th in the competition. Little Mix Little Mix, (group) from London in the UK competed with hellocat. They survived the sing off in Show 2 against Christina Aguilera and made it to Show 3 part 2 eliminated in the sing off against Kyla Jade finishing 9th in the competition. Louisa Johnson Louisa Johnson, (aged 20) from Thurrock, Essex in the UK competed with Rubes. She survived the sing off in Show 4 and 6 against Zhavia Ward and Sigrid and made it to the Final finishing Runner-up to Scarlett Lee. Scarlett Lee Scarlett Lee, (aged 21) from Surrey in the UK competed with TommyD. She made it to the Final without being in the sing off and beat Louisa Johnson to win the season. Sigrid Sigrid, (aged 22) from Ålesund in Norway competed with chris2pei. She was eliminated in the audition but replaced Katrina Cain to be in the live shows. She was eliminated in the sing off in Show 3 part 1 against Kyla Jade but returned in Show 5 through the Second Chance Stage and made it to Show 6 eliminated in the sing off against Louisa Johnson finishing 5th in the competition. Zhavia Ward Zhavia Ward, (aged 17) from Los Angeles, California in the US competed with Ajathekween. She made it to Show 4 eliminated in the sing off against Louisa Johnson finishing 8th in the competition.